Alpha
“If you are so keen to climb the ranks, you should try harder, instead of whining about other dogs.” —Alpha to Mulch Appearance 'Alpha '''is a powerful, lithe, graceful,Revealed in A Hidden Enemy, page 11 huge half wolf with gray-and-white fur with yellow eyesRevealed in A Hidden Enemy, Pack List and webbed paws, with a massive tail. Revealed in A Hidden Enemy, page 137 Family One of his parents were a dog, and his other parent was a wolf. Relationships Sweet She is his loyal beta, and the two like each other, the two are often by each other, and whenever she's at his side, he seems to stand taller. She knows the two might become mates some day, but she's not rushing. She is very loyal, and will listen to him without hesitation. Alfie Alfie fought him, but Alpha killed him. Lucky At first, Lucky hated him because he killed Alfie. Later when he feels loyal to the pack, he's afraid of him, and is very loyal to him, until Whine tells Alpha the truth. Bella Bella and Alpha are enemies. He nearly killed her. History A Hidden Enemy'' Alpha first appears in the battle which is in the beginning of the book. Alfie sees Lucky, and wants to impress him, so he lunges for Alpha, who barely makes any movement, but one paw swipe, and sends little Alfie down, injured. Alpha's powerful swipe had killed Alfie. Lucky later asks to join the Wild Pack, to spy for the Leashed Dogs. Alpha doesn't think he should be in the pack since he's a City Dog. Lucky remembers during the battle Alfie died in. Sweet then leaps on a rock next to Alpha, and he does not push her off. He just stands taller which makes Lucky think that Sweet is Alpha's mate. He starts to feel envy. Alpha doesn't think they need another dog since his pack is full of strength, even though Lucky saved Sweet during the Big Growl. Sweet tells him that Moon would be nursing her pups for another full journey of the Moon-Dog, and that they're a good fighter short, and Lucky could take Moon's place, which meant Spring could go back to hunting. Alpha thinks she is correct, as his Beta speaks sense as usual. He allows Lucky to stay for long, for him to prove himself that he is truly part of his pack. Lucky thanks Alpha for letting him join, and Alpha also tells him he's at the bottom of the pack, but above Omega. While the dogs are gathered, Alpha orders to keep watch for the Leashed Dogs. He doesn't want them to try another attack. He says if they're in the territory, chase them away, and if they wouldn't allow themselves to be chased, then kill them. He asks Lucky if he saw anyone, and he says yes. Alpha orders his pack to search for them. While Lucky is leaving with the Patrol Dogs, he glances over his shoulder to see Alpha's yellow eyes on him, and what would he do if he ever found out that Lucky was a spy for the Leashed Dogs. He appears again, when the hunters return. Alpha sniffed at the prey, and selects a plump bird, along with the best of the rabbits, and he settles himself down to pluck and tear at the prey with his teeth. Lucky is giving Omega some prey, and when Omega is rude to Lucky, Alpha laughs at Omega's reply, and his unsettling eyes turn on Lucky, and he says that Lucky is not fully accepted in the Pack and that if he was going to stay that it would be wise if he remembered to do their customs from now on. Lucky is now going to sleep, and he gazes at the softest hollow of all, a sheltered glade that was Alpha's sleeping place. He was curled up with Sweet, his massive tail close to her slender muzzle. Lucky feels something when he sees the two close together. It wasn't loyalty or protectiveness, and it wasn't Pack-love, it was a sharp fang bite of jealousy. Dart, Twitch, and Lucky are on patrol, and there is a huge loudcage, and longpaws. Right when the three are about to be attacked, Alpha's howls save them. His howls frighten the longpaws, and give the Patrol Dogs an advantage to run off. When the three return, he demands to know what happened. Dart tells him that there were longpaws, and huge loudcages, the biggest she had ever seen in her life. Lucky tells him about the loudcages that he had seen them in the Big Growl, and Twitch tells Alpha that the longpaws had shiny yellow fur, with black faces without eyes or mouths and that they had big sticks they tried to capture them with. Dart tells Alpha that the longpaws were afraid of him, and he replies of course, and they were right to flee. He says never get close to longpaws, and it was careless to put themselves at risk of capture, and don't do it again. He tells them about how longpaws did this to his former wolf pack. Lucky tells Alpha that he is grateful for him, and that his howl gave them a chance to escape. Alpha replies that it was nothing, and all he did was open his jaws, and that was why he was alpha of the Pack. Not long after, Lucky is making a challenge to Snap, and he glances at Alpha. The only thing he sees in Alpha's eyes is cynical amusement. The petty challenges the dogs made meant nothing to him, only entertainment. After the challenge that Lucky wins, and he says it was impressive, and that Lucky takes Snap's rank as a hunter. He says that Snap is demoted, but he says Mulch is actually demoted, Snap keeping her rank as a hunter, taking Mulch's rank. Mulch says that it's unfair, and Alpha growls to him. He orders Sweet to explain to Mulch why he shouldn't question his decisions. Alpha tells Mulch that he isn't the best hunter, and that if he is so keen of climbing the ranks, he should try harder, instead of whining about other dogs. Lucky is caught by Omega when he sees Lucky talking to Sunshine and Daisy, knowing that Lucky's a spy. He says that he won't tell Alpha, only if he gets Omega to another rank, so Lucky frames Mulch, dropping his fur on the prey, and taking a few mouthfuls. When Lucky finishes the job, Alpha says now they eat. He checks the prey, and notices what has happened any he orders with a deadly growl who had done this. He growls again who. He looks directly at Lucky. Lucky wonders if wolves could read the minds at dogs, but they don't. Alpha takes a pace forward, not toward Lucky, though. His ice-cold eyes were on Mulch. He gives a great swipe with his paw, sending a clod of earth flying into Mulch's muzzle. Mulch is bewildered, confused what his alpha was doing. He doesn't answer but stalks menacingly close to him. He snarls and orders silence from Mulch and says did he think he had a right to eat before Moon's pup, and before him. Before Mulch could say he didn't and never, Alpha leaps for Mulch. He bowls him over, clawing his face and neck, fangs sinking into his ears. Mulch gives a long howl of terror. Mulch was on his back, and one of Alpha's hind legs raked cruel claws into Mulch's belly. Sweet joins in, sinking her fangs into the base of Mulch's tail, and snapping her jaws at his vulnerable ears, while Alpha seizes the folds of flesh at Mulch's neck and shakes him like a rat. Lucky tries to stop them, but Sweet curls back her muzzle, revealing bloodstained fangs, but Lucky realizes her softness in her dark eyes. Alpha finally clouts Mulch one last time on the head, and steps back, snarling softly. Alpha tells him that he is now Omega, and that he can't challenge until a full turn of the Moon-Dog. Alpha tells Whine that he is a patrol dog. At night, Lucky sees Alpha gazing up at the Moon-Dog and he vanishes between the trees. Sweet appears and walks toward Lucky, and he says he can't sleep and asks where had Alpha gone. She replies that he always leaves when the Moon-Dog reveals her full face and he wants to be alone with her for a time, and that it was a habit he brought from his Wolf Pack days. Alpha even told Sweet that they even sang to the Moon-Dog together, and that it was even more special than the Great Howl. The two go for a walk alone. Lucky asks her was it necessary for what Alpha and Sweet did to Mulch, and she says yes it was, and she admits that she didn't like it, and it was her duty. She is Alpha's partner and she has to stand by him, and to support him in all things, and especially where Pack discipline is concerned, and if they weren't strong together, the pack would fall apart. Lucky tells her that she said partner. He says not mate, and she says yes, partner. She says that she and Alpha are a team. They works together, run the Pack, keep discipline, and keep it strong. She adds that they might become mates one day; that's what usually happens, but she also says that there's no hurry. Later on, Bella, the Leashed Dogs, and some foxes are attacking Alpha's lair, and he is enraged about this. Bella tells him that he can't drive them away from his valley, and orders her friends to attack. Foxes are attacking Lucky, and he begs for help from Alpha, Sweet, and Bella. During this battle, the foxes leave, and Bella realizes they had lied to her. The foxes killed Fuzz and Mulch. Alpha orders both packs to him, he calls Bella a leashed fool, and orders her forward. He says if she wants to speak before she dies, say it now. He said he was going to kill her himself, but the Leashed Dogs say she's a good leader, a good dog. Alpha tells them that a good leader would have thought ahead. Moon tells Alpha that she lost a pup because of what she did, but she says that they have all done foolish things, saving Bella's life. All of the dogs agree with her, Alpha allows the Leashed Pack to join their Wild Pack, but he remains Alpha, and Bella will be Omega. Right when the dogs are at peace, Whine tells Alpha that Lucky was a spy the whole time. Lucky admits to it, and Alpha and him look at each other, Alpha pacing toward him. Lucky meets his gaze, shaking. He knew there was no choice to decide where his loyalty was all along, and he knew it was time to die. References Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Males Category:Characters Category:A Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Darkness Falls Characters Category:Pack Dogs Category:Wolves Category:The Broken Path Characters